jacob's twist
by BellaHale1717
Summary: jacob and bella's love is imposibble he runs away ... changes and descicions are coming what he would do? read it plz... i suck at summary
1. running

I was running again, I was running from her, form the girl that I loved.

How come she didn't love me? , I've never hurt her, no, not like him, but it seemed that it wasn't enough.

I've been running for days with no place to go, i stop near to a big sign that said:

"WELCOME TO ORLANDO"

i ran a little bit more until i was in a park, I change into a t-shirt and some old jeans, it was a sunny day.

All seemed dead to me now, no emotions, until…until I saw her. She had long dark-brown curly hair, big brown eyes,skin a little bit like mine her smile was gorgeous and she was with her family, she was wearing simple white shorts and a light blue shirt with blue convers.

Suddenly, something change around me, I was no longer thinking of Bella, I was puting all my atetion to that incredible brunette, I felt like my world had a different meaning now, everything that was around her was so perfect, the hol universe felt new to me, and then it hit me…. I had imprinted! On a girl, a perfect girl which name I didn't new but her scent was buried in my memory and her angel face too.

I follow her around just a bit, when she sat down, I decided to go and talk to her, but I arrived late, a boy sat with her and they started chatting, so I went to hide by some bushes where I could hear.

-hey! I'm James-

-hey James I'm Cassandra, you can call me Cas- she smiled.

-so Cas, tell me where are you from? –

-I'm from Toronto,Canada…-

they chat for a while, when she had to go I already knew a lot about her, she lived in Toronto, she went to the North Wind High school and she was in 9 grade, she liked all types of music, and playing soccer, she was perfect.

I ran back to La Push, I had to tell Charlie, had to tell the pack, but most important I had to go to study to Canada, how?... I had no idea!!


	2. quick easy plan!

**AN: **

**Hey guys! I hope you like the 1 chapter i just got inspired with some friends (they are from canada) so i hope you like this : lots of love! 3**

I went home as Fast as i Could.

hey man! You scared the hell out of us!- Quil shout into my mind,

Sam, i need to talk to you now, in my house- i tought

Sure Jacob, and the pack?-

Everyone-

I head into home, Billy was in his wheelchair next to Charlie watching a game.

hey kido!- charlie called to me, apparently Billy hadnt told him that i had ran away beacuse of her daughter ha! I love my dad for that!

Hey.. um charlie…um dad can i talk to you for a sec?-

Sure-

Um.. well i'll see you tomorrow Billy… remember fishing tomorrow-

Thanks charlie, bye-

Just when Charlie left, all the pack came in I sat down next to my dad, trying to put in order my ideas, how Could i tell them? … i took two deep breads, and then i Spoke

-dad…guys…it maybe kind of weird but um… well the thing is that while i was runnig i arrived to Orlando, it was a sunny day yesterday back there-

-but how did you…-

-dont ask me how did arrived there i just… did!, well anyway i was in a park when suddenly…

i explained to charlie and the pack everything that i had listened, and seen, and while all of them glared at me Billy just hugged me tight, it was kind of weird but i was glad that he wasn't mad or tought that i might be crazy.

-so jake how are you supposted to go to Canada?- sam said

-that's my real problema, i have 4 weeks until classes start so, i have to work it out-

-mmm… maybe… jake remember that uncle that i have?, he lives in toronto, maybe you can stay with him until you find an apartment, and settle down- Embry said

-seriously man?, that would be so great-

-jake … are yo usure about this?- dad asked me

-POSITIVE!! Dad i know it rounds weird but, i… i feel like something is Messing me right now… and when i saw her … she is just ….. like … wow- that was my brilliant answer

-ok jake … i understand, but you have to work so you can pay for your ticket to canada, and some food until you found a job there-

-sure sure-

- we will help- the pack told me


End file.
